


Sleeper

by GohanRoxas



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/M, Possible Character Death, Possible smut, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Espionage AU] Terra Leonhart was a simple man. He had a simple job and a simple house and nothing was going to change that. Until some guys tried to capture him - alive or nearly-dead - and some blue-haired woman in a cat-suit saved his life and called him a "sleeper agent". So much for normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeper

Earth was a very different place after World War III. Some countries that were around 15 years before were now territories of another, others had split apart into at least two independent nations. On some, surprising occasions, it was both.

Take, for example, the places known as the United States of America and Australia. Some time after the North Koreans had launched the first salvo of the war, Australia’s Prime Minister had given up his nation’s sovereignty to the US, who were already on the ground in the Korean peninsula and the deserts of the Middle East.

After the war finally ended – with America and her allies victorious, the President made a dire call – that he did not plan on returning a peaceful government to the defeated nations. He himself would control them, creating what came to be known as the American Empire.

Many Americans disagreed with this sentiment, leading to the Second Civil War. The President was ousted from power, conquered nations were returned to their people, and America itself split into two: the Old American Empire in the north and New America in what used to be Australia.

As part of the Asian bracket of the world, New America was a hub for technology and robotics, especially with the so-called “helper robots” designed in Japan. In particular, Adelaide was quickly becoming the centre of robotic manufacture in this strange, new world. Just outside of Adelaide’s city centre was the Nero Robotics Factory, which specialised in the construction of the Class-2 HSA – or Humanoid Synthetic Assistant, if one required a longer title.

On a day like any other, the day shift was starting to roll down. It was nearing 2:00pm, meaning that those who had started work twelve hours before were off the clock soon. One man, short but making up for his lack of height with a loud mouth, brushed sweat off his forehead, which was already stained with black grease. “Why are we still doing this?” he demanded of his co-workers. “Before long, these damn things’ll be building themselves!”

A friend of his – a burly, six-foot plus man with messy brown hair and deep blue eyes – chuckled to himself. “Feel free to protest and not get paid, Cicero.”

Cicero snorted. “Shut up, Terra. I mean, these things are gonna put us out of a job one day!” He gestured in mock anger at the vaguely humanoid robots on the production line.

“Put _you_ out of a job, you mean. I’ll be running up the corporate ladder while you’re begging on a corner.”

“Asshole.”

“Lazy prick.”

“Guys!” a woman said from nearby, pulling up her welder’s visor. “Just kiss and make up already!”

Everyone around them laughed, and Cicero and Terra shook hands.

Outside the factory, the two of them were being watched. By two different interested parties.

On one side was a rather large group of ten or so men, all garbed in black, white and grey camouflage gear, one of them staring at the situation through infra-red binoculars.

“Are we go, sir?” one of the men asked Binoculars.

“No,” the reply came. “He’s not alone. Not yet, at least. On my signal, rush in. Our orders are capture, not kill.”

“Yessir,” the man nodded, saluting slightly and stepping back.

On the other side of the building was an obviously female figure in what resembled a leather cat-suit, decorated with two gauntlet-like things on the wrists and twin pistols holstered on her belt. The woman wore something like a motorcycle helmet, and the only thing that could be made out were shining blue eyes.

“ _Agent Holland,_ ” a voice came over the intercom built into her helmet, “ _do you have him in your sights?_ ”

“Yes sir,” she replied, holding a hand to the side of her helmet. “He’s still asleep.”

“ _Unsurprising_ ,” her superior muttered.

“Sir. I’m not alone. Some IBE agents are watching him too.”

 _“Shit._ ” The man seemed to consider it for a moment. “ _Observe only for now. If you believe he’s in danger he cannot handle, only then can you interfere._ ”

“Understood, sir.” Her voice was cold as ice as she disconnected the call.

* * *

After Cicero and the others had already left their usual haunt at the Drunken Machine, Terra was still lingering in the carpark, taking the last few drags of an herbal cigarette. He’d given up tobacco years ago, but the calming herbs – not marijuana, in case one was wondering – gave him what he needed.

Coming up behind him was Binoculars – the man in camo who had been watching at the factory – now wearing camouflage only on his pants and wearing a tight black shirt. “Mr Leonhart? Terra Leonhart?”

The tall man turned and dropped his cigarette butt. “What is it?”

“Are you or are you not Terra Leonhart?” Binoculars asked him again, more forcefully this time.

“Okay, yes, I am, now what the hell do you want?”

The rest of Binoculars’ men came out of hiding then, still fully garbed in camo. “You’re coming with us.”

“Do I at least get an explanation?”

“No.” Then he swung at Terra…

…who managed to deflect the strike, grab the man’s arm and send him flying in what appeared to be a modified judo throw. As their commanding officer fell, the others took hesitant half-steps back.

Terra himself blinked and looked at his hands. “The hell?”

Binoculars stood up then, spitting blood. “You know…the boss said take you alive. He never said anything about serious injury.” He half-turned to his men. “Shoot to disable!”

The soldiers grabbed handguns from their belts and made to open fire when Terra suddenly grabbed Binoculars, kicked him heavily behind the knee, and pulled him in close in a sleeper-like hold. “No shooting!”

The men hesitated.

Their CO just laughed, blood dripping from his mouth and down his chin. “As if they won’t shoot. Our creed...the good of all before the good of one.” He looked at one of them. “Open fire!”

The man winced at his commander’s tone – and the blood that was now resting on their target’s arm.

“Do it, soldier! Now!”

Just as the trooper shook his head and made to open fire, his whole body froze and fell limply to the dirt.

Behind him now was the woman in the cat-suit, a blade protruding from one of the gauntlets on her wrist.

Binoculars grimaced and groaned. “Dammit. Peacekeeper.”

The woman pulled both of her guns out and, without any obvious regret, killed every single one of the commander’s men before they had a chance to react, walking slowly forwards, towards Terra and the bleeding man.

“You can’t win, Peacekeeper!” Binoculars was raving. “We’ll get to him soon! And the info in his head…it’ll be all—“

His voice was cut off by a gunshot and he fell. Terra had pulled the man’s gun from his belt and shot him in the back, right in his kidney.

The woman emotionlessly watched Binoculars’ body fall before removing her helmet, revealing short blue hair and a beautiful face. “Not bad at all, considering. You’re a little rusty, but I’m sure Director Eraqus can give you a refresher. Come on. We need to get out of here.” Returning her guns to their holsters, she began to walk out of the carpark.

Terra, meanwhile, hadn’t moved. He was looking at his hands – the gun, and the man’s blood that drenched both gunmetal and skin. “What the hell am I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, this is so poorly written I almost didn't post it. But I have now, so no turning back. I do apologise for this being short and kinda sloppy, it's just...I've had a bit of writer's block lately, and I'm in general feeling uninspired.
> 
> I'll come back to this, though; probably once I'm back in a groove.


End file.
